


goodnight kitty

by heizeze



Series: Haikyuu Catboys >.< [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrid AU, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Neko Au, catboy goshiki, cute af goshiki, master tendou, non-sexual master/pet, pet goshiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizeze/pseuds/heizeze
Summary: Goshiki has been good, and Tendou wants to reward him
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Series: Haikyuu Catboys >.< [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842721
Kudos: 111





	goodnight kitty

**Author's Note:**

> idk what dusty corner of my brain this came from but enjoy! alsoooo oops tendou might be kinda out of character but anyways i did my best sowwy >.< also this is not beta’d sorry ahahaha

“Goshiki, come here.”

Goshiki’s ears immediately perked up at the sound of his master’s voice. He lifted his head up, jumping down to the floor from where he was curled up on a pillow on the window sill. 

His tail flicked excitedly as he crawled across the spacious library room on all fours. Quietly, just how master liked. Goshiki knew not to speak unless spoken to, he knew to only walk on two feet when given permission.

The hybrid stopped in front of the velvet sofa where his master was seated. Goshiki had always wanted to sit up there, but had never been granted permission. He was alright with that, though. Master had recently bought a large pillow to go on the window sill for Goshiki to lie on. Master almost always gave him permission to sit there, as long as he behaved. 

Sitting back on his knees, Goshiki blinked up at the older man, waiting patiently for further instruction. 

Tendou leaned forward and uncrossed his legs, reaching out to gently scratch one of Goshiki’s fluffy ears. The boy leaned into the touch, giving a soft, content sigh. 

“How are you doing, kitten?” Tendou asked, his hand moving to stroke through his pet’s shiny black hair. Goshiki smiled and a light blush tinted his porcelain cheeks. Although most hybrids did not enjoy being treated as pets, Goshiki really fucking loved it. He loved all of the little pet names his master used for him, kitty, kitten, sugar, etc. 

“Thank you for letting me sit by the window, Master,” he practically purred, closing his eyes when the elder’s hand scratched a particularly good spot between his fluffy black ears. 

A grin spread across Tendou’s features, and he gently took Goshiki’s chin between his index and thumb, tilting his head up to look him in the eye. 

“You know, Tsutomu, you’ve been such a good boy for the past few weeks. I’ve barley had to punish you at all,” he paused, then looked up as if in thought to build his pet’s anticipation of what he would say next. Glancing back down at Goshiki’s face, he grinned wider at his pet’s reaction to being called a good boy. “I think you deserve a reward, hm?”

Goshiki’s eyes lit up and his ears swiveled forward at the sound of that. He loved it when Master rewarded him. Even more, he loved being a good boy. 

“What would you like for your reward, kitten?” Tendou inquired, twirling a few strands of the boy’s hair between his fingers as he waited for a response. 

Goshiki’s brows furrowed in thought. Goshiki had never been asked how he wished to be rewarded. He’d always taken whatever was given to him with gratefulness. Being picky was not a thought that often crossed his mind. If Master wanted it for him, Goshiki wanted it, too. 

Tendou chuckled at the sight of his little pet deep in thought. He quirked his eyebrow when the boy’s eyes suddenly widened and his tail slapped the ground excitedly. 

“I want to take a nap with you, Master! I-if that’s ok, I mean,” he started off strong, then trailed off when he realized how loud he’d requested to take a nap, of all things. Tendou smirked, amused that a nap was what he’d wanted, when he could’ve asked for anything. Still, he wasn’t complaining- he knew that few things were better than waking up with a warm, fluffy, snuggly body next to you. 

“That can be arranged,” he said, relishing in the way his pet’s eyes lit up and the way he hopped slightly, even though he was sitting. 

“Really?! Thank you! Thank you, Master!”

Goshiki exclaimed, his cheeks going pink and his tail flapping behind him. 

“Of course. Consider your wish granted.”

Supper that night was light, considering Tendou had brought Goshiki with him to a meet up with one of his coworkers for a late lunch earlier. Tendou could sense his hybrid’s excitement during dinner, taking note of the little bounces and smiles the boy made while kneeling next to him at the dinner table. 

“Go get washed up, then wait in my room,” Tendou instructed, then striding away towards his own bath chambers. 

When Tendou finally entered his bedroom, he was pleased to see that Goshiki was waiting obediently at the side of his bed, kneeling on the floor. Smiling at the boy, he stalked toward his dresser, tugged his shirt away so that he was only clad in black boxers. Tendou sighed as the cold hair hit him and turned his back to the hybrid, tossing his shirt into a basket in the corner of the room. When he turned around, he was greeted by the younger’s eyes burning holes into his bare chest, pale and slender, but still lean and muscled enough. 

He grinned again, flicking off all of the lights except for his bedside lamp before making his way to the bed and flopping down on his back. After he situated himself beneath the silk sheets and fluffy duvet, he finally turned his attention to the hybrid on the floor next to him. 

“Come,” he said, patting the space next to him. He cracked a grin as he watched the hybrid turn pink and gingerly hop onto the bed, crawling over his master and plopping himself onto the space right next to him. 

Flicking his wrist after the boy laid down, he silently gave the command for Goshiki to lift himself up so that Tendou could pull the covers from beneath him and pull them over the younger. 

Once they were both finally comfortable, Tendou turned on his side to face the blushing hybrid. Mirroring his master’s movements, Goshiki also turned to face him, without meeting his eyes. 

“Tsutomu. Look at me,” he ordered gently, moving his hand to caress the younger’s ears. Tendou hummed softly and then spoke in a voice just as soft. 

“Oh, Tsutomu. What a gorgeous pet you are. Absolutely beautiful. I don’t tell you that enough. How lucky I am to have you.” The blush on Goshiki’s face was almost comically pink. His eyes flicked anywhere but to meet his master’s. 

“R-really? Thank you, master...” Goshiki mumbled, flustered but grinning inwardly. 

“Yes, Tsutomu. I really am grateful to have such a loyal and beautiful pet as yourself,” he soothed, beginning to scratch the hybrid’s ears once again. Feeling more confident that his master was telling the truth, Goshiki smiled and mumbled a ‘thank you, master’ before closing his eyes and beginning to purr softly. 

The tiny gesture made Tendou’s heart flutter. Sure, Goshiki was his pet, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t love him. 

“Come here, kitten,” he murmured after flicking off the lamp. Goshiki hummed and shifted himself into his master’s open arms, relishing in the warmth of the older man’s embrace. Goshiki was purring louder now, but he didn’t care, he wasn’t embarrassed. Right now, the only thing that mattered in the whole world was the steady breathing of his master and the warm, gentle arms encircling him as he drifted to unconsciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> stan cute neko goshiki >.<


End file.
